


A Completely Normal Tea Party

by Jetvac_Jesse



Series: Subaru Natsuki x Witches of Sin [1]
Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Gentle femdom, Lap pillows, Not ntr but feels like it, Oral Sex, Possible Out of Character, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetvac_Jesse/pseuds/Jetvac_Jesse
Summary: Subaru Natsuki certainly wasn't expecting to see the most beautiful woman ever when he entered the Sanctuary. Little does he know that the Witch of Greed, Echidna, plans on doing far more with him than just talk.
Relationships: Natsuki Subaru/Echidna
Series: Subaru Natsuki x Witches of Sin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885786
Comments: 27
Kudos: 79





	1. A normal tea party, I swear on my life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here! With my first non-writing prompt story! And first lemon as well.
> 
> I have looked at the lack of fanfics with Subaru, and our Goddess, Lady Echidna, and despaired. Looking to her holy bodily fluid tea for inspiration, I have found it.
> 
> This is my first lemon, so it might not be the best. This first chapter does not possess actual intercourse. I will try to get that one out within the next week.

Subaru Natsuki turned around... and found himself in a grassland. “Oh. Did I startle you?” a voice said.

He turned around with a gasp. “It has been quite a while since I spoke with anyone. So perhaps I was too eager.” He saw a woman whom the first description for that came to his mind was _‘beautiful.’_ She had stark white hair, going down to her back, a cute butterfly pendant on the left side. Her skin was a smooth, almost shining porcelain. Her face was pretty and clear, not a single blemish or spot. 

She had alluring black eyes with slit pupils that seemed to draw him in. Above them were large, fluffy eyebrows that only added to her cuteness. She wore a form fitting black dress that went down to her legs, and looked more like funeral attire than something casual. The vision of beauty was sitting underneath a large umbrella, a table in front of her that had two teacups on it.

“My name is Echidna,” she said. “Or perhaps you would know me better as the Witch of Greed?” Subaru was stunned. This _beauty_ was the Witch of Greed? Maybe it was his thing for white-haired girls speaking, but he didn’t picture witches as looking anything like _that_.

Still, he should be wary, no matter how beautiful and... captivating she is. He had to get back to Emilia, not be distracted by other white-haired beauties who might be even more attracti- ‘ _No! Bad Natsuki!’_

She seemed to have noticed the way he was staring, going by the smirk that formed on her full lips. “Do you see something you _like_?”

“N-no! _I mean yes-_ I mean-I don’t think you’re ugly, I just have someone else!” He was interrupted by her giggling into a hand, _which he definitely did not find angelic_.

“There’s no need to be ashamed! It’s actually rather flattering. Most people vomit when they see me,” she said, a small laugh at the end.

“T-that isn’t funny! And why would they vomit? You don’t even smell bad, you smell the opposite of bad!” Subaru exclaimed after running up to her. He gave an iridescent blush after realizing what he just said.

“It’s my Witch’s Aura, you see. I actually don’t know why _you’re_ not vomiting...and thank you. You smell the opposite of bad as well,” Echidna explained, giving a flirtatious grin at the end.

Subaru only just now seemed to remember why he was here, _certainly_ **_not_ ** _because of the goddess standing in front of him!_ “Is...is this the Sanctuary?” he asked her.

“It might be. But first, why don’t you join me for a tea party? It’s been ages since anyone has joined me,” the Witch of Greed asked, pointing to the other seat. Seeing no other option, _and certainly not willing to just do whatever she asks of him_ , Subaru sat down. He then grabbed his teacup, and gulped it down.

Echidna gained a shocked look on her face. “I can’t tell if you’re brave or foolish. Most people would hesitate more to drink something a witch offered to them.”

“I figured that, since you’re a witch, if you wanted me dead, I’d already be a pile of ashes,” he explained, having mostly come down from beauty shock. “What’s in the tea, anyway? It doesn’t taste bad, but it doesn’t really taste _good_ either.

“It’s made from something produced here. To be blunt, it’s a bodily fluid of mine,” Echidna explained. Subaru’s mouth went agape, as he gained a, _not hopeful_ **_at all_ **, idea of what was in it.

Echidna, noticing the beginnings of a blush on his face, giggled. “Not _that_ bodily fluid, you _filthy,_ **_naughty_ ** boy. Though, if you _want_ some, you only have to _ask_ ~” she explained, a sultry tone in her voice, fluttering her eyelashes at him at the end. “I’m a bit embarrassed really, that you’d desire such a thing from me. Despite my reputation, I’m still a tender, _young_ maiden, you know,” she said, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Subaru sputtered, shameful arousal and confusion mixing in him. “I-I wasn’t thinking about- not that kind of fluid! I didn’t hope- _think_ it was your love nectar or something like that!” he exclaimed, face completely red with embarrassment.

The Witch of Greed giggled once more. “You’re so _easy_ to play with, Subaru- _kun._ If you come over here, I _promise_ I’ll apologize,” she told him, a faux-innocent look on her face. Before he even realized it, Subaru was going around the table.

“Now, close your eyes, and I’ll give you my apology,” she said, an almost sweet expression on her face.

Subaru closed his eyes. And then realized something important. “Wait, how do you know my na-,” he was interrupted when he felt something grab his head and plant it on a soft, _heavenly_ surface.

“You can open your eyes, now~” Echidna told him, in an almost sing-song voice. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking at her face above. With horror and shameful excitement, Subaru realized she had exploited his greatest weakness.

She had given him a lap pillow. A soft, comfy lap pillow to lay his head on. “As for knowing your name, I know _plenty_ of things about you, Subaru-kun. I know that you _love_ resting your head on womens soft laps while they pet your head and whisper comforts to you,” she explained in a whisper, as her delicate, soft fingers began stroking his scalp in a way that almost made him drool from pleasure.

“H-how do you know so much about _meeee,_ ” he asked, voice trailing off as he felt her suddenly put a swab into his ear, swishing it around. ‘ _Never have I needed something so much and not realized it,’_ thought Subaru.

“You’re so dirty, I thought I needed to clean up your ears a bit from all the filth you’ve been hearing from me,” she explained, answering his unspoken question. “As for how I know so much about you, I’ve been watching you for a long time, Subaru-kun. And I have some questions of my own for you.”

“W-what kind of questions?” he asked, barely able to speak through the pleasure and contentment he was feeling in the moment.

“All sorts of questions. And you can say my name. If you want, you can call me Echidna-chan. Or even Echidna- _sama_ if that’s what you’re into~” she told him, still whispering in that soft, almost _seductive_ tone of hers that did _things_ to Subaru’s body. “I want to know why you have Satella’s scent on you, and so strong at that.”

“I...don’t know why. I think it has something to do with how I got here,” he explained, Echidna having briefly, to his disappointment, stopped petting his scalp to make him more coherent, though he was still somewhat out of it.

“How you got here. You’re not from here, are you Subaru-kun? Though, that’s a question for another time, I suppose. Next question; Are you afraid of me, Subaru-kun?”

“...N-no. I’m not afraid of you,” he answered

“Do you feel like you _should_ be afraid?”

“S-sort of?” he answered, sounding somewhat confused. “From what I know about witches, I feel like I should be afraid, but for some reason I’m not.”

“How curious,” she stated. She had to suppress a smug smirk. Just as planned so far. “Next question; Do you trust me?”

“I feel like I can. I...can’t _really_ explain it. I just have this feeling that I can trust you. Like with Emilia.”

She felt even more smug satisfaction build up within her. She just had to keep pushing, not screw up, and he’d be eating out of the palm of her hand soon enough. “It’s nice to know that. What I want to know next, is about your relationship with that half-elf.”

“Emilia?” he answered, not even realizing he hadn’t added the -tan at the end of her name. “What do you want to know about her?”

“You love her, don’t you?” she asked in a rhetorical tone, as she began stroking his scalp again. “Why is that?”

“She’s Emilia. She’s so kind, and thoughtful, and she gives me lap pillows whenever I ask,” he explained, somewhat confused as to why she was asking him that question.

“But that’s not all, is it? There’s something else that has you so infatuated with her, isn’t there?” she asked Subaru.

“M-maybe,” he answered, feeling he couldn’t tell her about Return by Death.

“She looks like Satella,” Echidna suddenly stated.

“Huh?”

“She looks like Satella. Did you know that?”

“Yeah. What does that have to do with this?”

“Well, I was wondering. Satella’s witch miasma is _very_ strong on you. It might be why you’re not vomiting just from my presence, now that I think about it. And Emilia looks _exactly_ like Satella. So, _maybe_ it’s had an effect on your _feelings_ for her,” she explained.

“U-uh…” he sputtered, unsure how to react to that theory. His feelings for Emilia were _real_ , damn it...weren’t they? “I-I don’t know what to say to that.”

“Hmm. Next question; _is my lap pillow_ **_better_ ** _than hers?_ ” she asked, an openly sultry tone in her voice at the end.

“W-what?” Subaru exclaimed.

“Is my lap pillow better? More _comfortable? Softer? Can I pet your head better than Emilia can?”_ she whispered directly into his ear, breath tickling it.

“...Y-yes,” he said in a whisper, almost non-existent in volume, ashamed to admit it.

“Hm? What was that? I couldn’t hear you. You need to speak louder, or I’ll stop” she said, putting a hand to her ear, voice almost mocking.

But Subaru didn’t care that she had heard him. He only cared about the threat of her taking away the lap pillow and petting, and that was enough to make him crack. “Yes! Echidna-chan’s lap pillow is better than Emilia’s! It’s more comfortable, softer, and you pet my head better!” he exclaimed, voice growing quieter at the end, as he felt shame well up in him from the loud, clear admission.

She gained a smug look on her face at his admission. “Thank you, Subaru-kun! I’m happy to know you’re satisfied with my pillow skills.” Noticing a small look of shame on his face, she sought to reassure him. “Don’t feel bad, Subaru-kun. There’s nothing wrong with being honest. Especially about something as important as your comfort. And speaking of being honest…” she trailed off for a few seconds, preparing to land the finishing blow on his dwindling resistance to her advances.

“ _Emilia doesn’t love you back, does she?_ ” she asked, once more in a rhetorical tone. This time, her voice was kinder, almost sympathetic.

“...She doesn’t,” Subaru answered, despair in his voice as he felt tears well up in his eyes. “She doesn’t love me like I love her, and I’m not sure if she ever will,” he admitted. Echidna began rubbing his cheek in circles with a thumb, her other hand trying to wipe away his tears.

“It’s okay, Subaru-kun. I’m sure there’s someone else who loves you. That blue-haired oni, Rem. Doesn’t she love you?” she asked.

“She does, b-but…” he stopped, unable to explain more.

“There’s something that keeps you from loving her as much as you love Emilia, isn’t there?” she asked in an understanding tone of voice. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me,” she reassured Subaru.

“I...I feel like when I first got to the Roswall mansion, she didn’t like me at all. I feel like she wanted me _dead_ . And... I feel _horrible_ for feeling this way,” he said in a way that explained it, yet didn’t tell the whole truth.

“That’s perfectly understandable. Why _would_ you love someone who you feel like, at one point, only wanted you to suffer?” she offered in a reassuring tone, still rubbing his cheek. “And like I said, there’s nothing wrong with being honest about how comfortable you are with something. Do you need a few minutes to get ready for the next question?”

Unable to speak through his tears, Subaru nodded. She let him cry and rested his head on her lap for sometime, Emilia and the Sanctuary all but forgotten by Subaru. Echidna continued petting his head and whispering platitudes of ‘It’s okay’ and ‘Don’t feel bad’. He slowly began calming down, still giving a hiccup every few seconds.

“Do you feel better?” Echidna cooed, still stroking his scalp to comfort him.

“Y- _hiccup_ -...yes.” he answered, mostly calm now. “I think I’m ready.”

“If you say so. My next question is; Do you think I’m beautiful?” she asked in a gentle tone of voice.

“Y-yes! I think you’re...very beautiful!” Subaru answered with an iridescent blush, walls to answering such a question broken down by the previous few.

“Am I more beautiful than Emilia?” she asked in a hopeful, somewhat embarrassed tone, a small blush on her cheeks. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

Her thoughts were a different story. ‘ _Hook, line, and sinker.’_

“.......Y-yes. I...I think you’re more beautiful than Emilia… Echidna-chan. I’m not sure if she even compares to your beauty!” he exclaimed, with shockingly little shame at saying something which not even an hour ago, he would have sooner died than believed, resistance to her advances eroded by her beauty and questions.

Echidna giggled. “You’re such a flirt Subaru-kun,” she said waving a hand at him in a playful, ‘oh hush, you’ manner. “Next question; Is it okay if I do _this_?” As she finished the sentence, said in a breathy tone, one of her hands went down to his crotch, and began slowly rubbing his bulge.

Subaru couldn’t help but let out a primal groan of relief. “Y-yes. Please keep going, Echidna-chan,” he answered. The pleasure he felt now was different from what he already felt. It was more _primal_ , more _sensual_.

Echidna, upon hearing his answer, began to speed up her rubbing, her thumb rubbing over his head, as his pants there began to darken with pre. “I’m _so_ happy you’re letting me make you feel good, Subaru-kun,” she told him breathily, before she attached her lips to his neck and began kissing him there, sucking and licking at the skin. Each time her lips _popped_ off, a hickey was visible where she’d kissed him.

Subaru was openly groaning now, filled with raw pleasure at Echidna’s actions, now undeniably sexual in motive. Her lips, full and soft, constantly nipping, gnawing, and sucking at the flesh of his nape, along with her handjob, combined for an experience he couldn’t describe with words. Only moaning and the arch of his back. “Don’t stop,” he begged her, slightly panting, tongue hanging out of his mouth. As her lips left his neck one more time, a small trail of her saliva reaching them from the hickey she’d left, that she had _claimed_ him with, she moved her mouth above his, licking her lips as she did so.

“I wasn’t planning on stopping,’ she told him sultrily, right before her lips attached to his, lewdly kissing him. The hand which wasn’t occupied with his bulge cupped his cheek to keep him steady as she did so. Her tongue licked at his lips for entry to his mouth, and he opened them eagerly. Their tongues began clashing together as strands of drool and slobber fell from the sloppy tongue-kiss. Subaru’s eyes had closed from the amount of pure pleasure he was experiencing, his tongue still meeting Echidna’s.

Her rubbing had sped up even more now, as her hand began to pull down his pants to more openly rub at his penis. Subaru groaned at the feeling of air on it, right before her hand began stroking it more, finally without a single barrier. The whole time, their mouths had still been attacking each other fervently without pause, their lips becoming slightly swollen from the nibbling. She brought his tongue out, before she began lewdly sucking on it in the open air, even more saliva falling down onto his face and shirt.

Her hand briefly left his cheek to guide one of his to her breasts. Receiving the invitation, Subaru began squeezing it. “Not too hard, Subaru-kun.” Noticing a brief look of sadness on his face at the thought of disappointing her, she, internally smugly satisfied with how quickly she had wrapped him around her finger, offered reassurance. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, Subaru-kun. I’ll teach you _everything_ you need to know.”

Subaru was in Heaven. He had never felt anything like this before in his entire life. The feeling of her soft, yet firm hand on his prick, and her lips, soft and succulent, meeting his, and then suckling on his tongue. Her own tongue was long and agile, and had thoroughly explored his mouth.

“You taste so good, Subaru-kun,” she told Subaru through the lewd tongue-job she was giving him. “Anytime you need some _relief_ , I’m more than open,” she told him, blatantly offering her body to him. Considering the length of time he had known her, practically _whoring_ herself out.

Their lips, after an uncertain amount of time spent kissing, finally detached from each other, succumbing to the need for air, one last string of drool falling down. “W-what do you mean? There’s a way I can get here again?” he asked, slightly confused.

“Yes. I’ll tell you how once we’re done. By the way, everything is _completely still_ out there while you’re here, so we can do this as _long as you want_ ,” she explained to him. She then began moving her head down to his crotch, tongue reaching out. Pulling away the foreskin, she began licking at his head lewdly, tongue circling his slit. Subaru moaned as he felt pleasure like he’d never felt before course through his nerves.

  
  
  


“E-echidna-chan,” he moaned out, as she began to move her lips over the head. Her drool and saliva fell out of her mouth as she did so. Her shining black eyes made contact with his while his cock bulged out of her cheek. She briefly brought a hand away from his thighs to rub the head through her full cheek. She slowly pushed ahead, as his cock began entering her warm, wet mouth inch by inch, her hands jacking off what she wasn’t blowing. As her lips finally reached the base, she began to slide her dress off of her shoulders, pulling it down as she gave Subaru a warm, wet, sloppy blowjob. 

She finally got her dress down to her stomach, revealing her ample, braless C-cup breasts. All the while, her head moved back and forth, giving Subaru an experience which he felt he’d do anything to have more of. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, she brought her tits up while her mouth was at the halfway point of his dick, and sandwiched the other half in between them. Moving her mouth back and forth once more, she also began moving her boobs from side-to-side as she made eye-contact with Subaru, giving an amazing tit-and-blowjob combo that had him seeing stars. As if that wasn’t enough, she had a hand cupping his balls, rubbing and tossing them, as her other stroked a finger up and down his taint.

Subaru was drowning in pleasure now. Her soft finger lewdly drifting along his taint, even inching near his ass at certain points. Her other hand rubbing and massaging his balls, alternating between gentle softness and firm grabbing. The friction of her breasts, even larger than Emilia’s, along his dick, and finally the suction of her warm and wet mouth, drooling along his prick all made an experience of pleasure he’d never felt before.

He whined when he felt her pull away. “E-echidna-chan!” She began wagging a finger at him slowly. “As much as I enjoy making you feel _amazing,_ Subaru-kun, don’t you want to make me feel good too?” she asked as she gave a slight pout, which only made her lips even more alluring than they already were.

Subaru felt shame when he realized that, aside from their wonderful make-out session and some groping, he hadn't done a single thing to make Echidna feel good, especially compared to what she was doing to him. “I’m sorry, Echidna-chan. It just felt so good, I couldn’t think straight,” he apologized.

“That’s okay Subaru-kun,” she said, as she began pulling her dress the rest of the way down her body. “I know _just_ how we can both feel really good,” she explained to her brand new boy toy as she revealed the rest of her amazing body. Thick, yet soft and squishy thighs, wide hips, and long, smooth legs. Noticing how intensely he was staring at her, Echidna smirked flirtatiously, and then did a twirl, showing her body off for Subaru's viewing pleasure. She then leaned over, squishing her breasts in between her shoulders as she winked at him. "I hope you like what you see, Subaru-kun," she cooed. Leaning forward to cup his face, their lips met once more in a kiss. Unlike the heated, passionate make-out session from before, this one was slower. Almost romantic, even. Their lips moved slower against each other, savoring every second of sweet contact. Subaru was able to get a better taste of her lips this time. They were sweet and succulent, lightly nibbling on his lips and tongue. She pulled away with a loud _pop_ , a string of their saliva connecting them. She brought her hands to her cheeks and cupped her own face. "From here on out, consider me to be _yours_ , like _you_ are _mine."_ Her possessive words sent a thrill of excitement through his body.

“Lie down on the table,” she instructed, as she removed a pair of white panties. His favorite kind, she had made sure of it. Subaru did as she asked, excitement building as he realized what Echidna was planning. She moved atop him, this time her groin facing his mouth as she lowered her head down to his dick once more. “Now Subaru-kun, lick slowly at first, use your fingers, and don’t forget about my clit,” she advised him. Subaru nodded as her pussy began lowering onto his face. She resumed her tit-and-blowjob combo once more as he began licking at her wet cunny eagerly. His fingers were stroking her lips as he did so. His actions caused her to give a moan of pleasure which vibrated around his cock, making her blowjob even more pleasurable for him.

She briefly detached her lips from his head. “Faster,” she breathily instructed him before continuing. He followed her instructions with gusto, diving into her pussy lips with fervor, as well as rubbing her clit with his thumb. If before was Heaven, Subaru was now experiencing pure nirvana. Her pussy juices were surprisingly sweet, and he could almost swear they were like an aphrodisiac, making him harder than he was before. His eager tongue explored Echidna’s wet cavern excitedly, twisting and turning to bring her more pleasure. “You’re a fast learner, Subaru-kun!” she breathlessly complimented him, it sending a thrill of exaltation at having pleased her down his spine.

This continued for sometime, before Echidna detached her head from his cock once more. “Subaru-kun, I’m getting close! Lick faster, rub my naughty clitty more!” she said before she continued.

“I-I’m close too, Echidna-chan!” he responded before he did as she asked.

“You love this, don’t you? You dirty, dirty boy. I bet you haven’t even thought of your precious Emilia-tan _once_ during this entire thing, have you?” she accused him playfully.

Subaru knew he should feel terrible. That he should be drowning in guilt for what he was doing right now. But he just...couldn’t bring himself to care. He felt too good right now to stop. “Y-yes!” he answered her breathily. “I haven’t thought of Emilia ever since we started doing this!” he confessed to her, feeling ever decreasing amounts of guilt and shame succumb to overwhelming pleasure.

“You haven’t thought about Rem either? Huh? _Huh!?_ ” she asked, speaking of the girl who he felt so confused about.

“No! I haven’t thought about Rem! Even though she loves me so much, even though she’d do anything for me!” he confessed.

“That’s so _fucking_ **_wrong!_ ** ” she practically hissed in response, a sick, twisted grin on her face, eyes shining with sadistic pleasure at what she had made him do. “For you to just _betray_ them like that, over some girl, a _witch_ at that, who you haven’t even known for so much as a day!”

“I know!” he exclaimed in shameful pleasure. It was wrong, and he _knew_ it was wrong, but he just couldn’t bring himself to feel bad over something which felt so _good._

“Cum with me, Subaru-kun! Cum with me, _not_ with your crush who you’d do anything for, not with that blue haired _broad_ who’d do anything for _you_!”

Right as she finished that sentence, Subaru’s balls clenched as he began seeing white. “E-echidna-chan!” he exclaimed, as he began to finish.

“Subaru-kun!” she yelled as she did so as well. They simultaneously erupted with pleasure, Subaru’s seed spurting out of his dick and onto Echidna’s face and tits, some of it even getting in her mouth and hair, giving her an effective facial and pearl necklace. As this happened, Subaru’s face was soaked with her juices, with him instinctively and happily gulping down what landed in his mouth, what didn’t leaving a shine on his face.

They basked in the mutual afterglow of their orgasms, panting and moaning. Occasionally a small spurt would come out of Subaru’s dick, onto Echidna’s cheek or chin. She slowly began getting up from his face. As she looked back, she was satisfied to see he was in an even worse state than she was, tongue hanging out, eyes rolled back in a naughty boy-ahegao.

As she got off the table, legs slightly quivering, she turned towards him. “W-well, Subaru-kun. That was rather good for your first time. I daresay Carmilla would enjoy you. I’m not _that_ cruel, though. If you want us to stop, we can stop. You can even have me make you forget this ever happened. You can have your first time be with Emilia or Rem, not with a dirty, _evil_ witch who seduced you. It’s up to you.”

As he slowly began coming to, hearing what she said, Subaru already knew his answer.


	2. Okay, maybe it's not a normal tea party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got it out within a week! Sometimes I surprise myself.
> 
> Now then, a couple of warnings:
> 
> 1\. Light bloodplay (nothing too crazy, she doesn't stab him or something like that, just some teeth biting the lip too hard stuff)
> 
> 2\. Yandere

As he slowly began coming to, hearing what she said, Subaru already knew his answer.

“Y-yes. I want more. Do whatever you want to me, just don't stop what we’re doing right now,” he answered Echidna, voice still somewhat lust-drunk

“Oh, Subaru-kun, it makes me  _ so _ happy to hear that,” she told him with a smile, hands to her cheeks, a blush present. “It makes me so happy to know you want me like I want you. I’ve been watching you for a  _ long _ time. And I’ve wanted you  _ so  _ bad. I’m such a  _ greedy _ girl. I want you all to myself,” she told him, words laced with possessiveness, a shadow falling over her face, making her look almost scary.

Subaru was aware he should be scared, aware he should be frightened by her words. But he...just  _ couldn’t _ find it in himself to react in the appropriate way. Indeed, if anything, he was  _ turned on _ by her possessive, yandere-ish manner. The way she talked almost like he was an  _ object _ to be possessed or taken instead of a person, did things to his body he couldn’t explain. Instead of recoiling in terror, he found himself blushing. “I...I don’t know what to say to that,” he stuttered out.

Echidna put a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. “Shh, you don’t need to say anything,” she cooed to him, her other hand caressing his cheek. “Just let Echidna-chan teach you everything you need to know about how we can  _ fuck each other’s brains out _ ,” she practically hissed, before leaning forward to lick her own juices off of his face lewdly, tongue leaving trails of saliva on his face. She then brought her lips up and began nibbling and sucking on his earlobe, doing whatever she could to get him hard again. As she did this, her hands were caressing his body, lightly pinching one of his nipples. 

Another had gone back down to his cock, stroking it furiously, lewd  _ squish _ sounds emanating from it’s contact with her still cum-covered hand. Her lips stopped biting his earlobe to growl a single word in it. “ **_Mine._ ** ” She once more met his lips in a heated kiss, sucking on his tongue and practically sticking her own down his throat. His eyes winced with pain as she sank her teeth in his bottom lip, before pulling back to wag it around, before letting it go back to his face, slightly bleeding from how hard her teeth had been pushing down on it. The pain and iron-like taste of his own blood turned Subaru on more than he was willing to admit. Though he suspected his new mistre- _ lover _ would have no issues with such a thing.

She trailed her tongue, a small bit of blood clinging to it, down his body. She briefly latched her mouth around one of his nipples, sucking and swirling her tongue around it while looking straight up at him. Subaru arched his back as he moaned. “E-echidna-chan,” he groaned in pleasure. Echidna then switched to his other nipple, as she began tweaking the one she just left with her fingers, alternating between just lightly pinching it, and roughly twisting in a way that blurred the threshold between pain and pleasure for Subaru.

As she  _ popped _ her mouth away from his chest, she suddenly grabbed both of his nipples in between her nails. She’d decided it was time for a little  _ test _ . “Now, Subaru-kun,” she cooed in a sing-song voice, yet possessing an undercurrent of danger. “ _ Who do you  _ **_belong_ ** _ to? _ ” she asked in a way that made it clear how he should answer.

At this point, Subaru had only a small, fleeting thought of resistance before he submitted to her wishes. “Y-you, Echidna-chan,” he moaned in a submissive manner. “Not good enough,” she replied as she applied pressure to them, wanting to push this farther. “Say, ‘I belong to you, Echidna- _ sama!’ _ Say it, Subaru-kun.”

He couldn’t have made his reply faster, or more eagerly. “I belong to you, Echidna-sama! You can do whatever you want with me, demand whatever you want, just  _ please _ don’t stop!” he answered.

Echidna’s pitch black eyes shined with satisfaction and a hint of sadism at his words. “A bit elaborate, but I’ll allow it.” She let go of his nipples, as Subaru breathed a sigh of relief. Echidna grabbed his chin with a finger, as she looked up at him with a gentle smile, seamlessly going from sadistic mistress to kind lover. “Now, Subaru-kun, keep calling me Echidna-chan, okay? I’ll let you know when I want to be called -sama by you, got it?” As she spoke, she traced a finger along his still somewhat bleeding bottom lip. She then brought the bloody finger to her lips, and lightly spread it as some sort of make-shift lipstick. Subaru wondered in the part of his mind not occupied by thoughts of rough sex and how hot that was if all his deaths had affected him more than he thought.

“Y-yes, Echidna-chan,” he answered. She appeared satisfied with his answer, as she began lowering her head to a familiar position.

“You’re such a good student, Subaru-kun. And good students deserve  _ rewards _ ,” she cooed. Echidna quickly went halfway down his cock, and made an airtight seal with her mouth. Pulling back with a lewd  _ pop _ , a light ring of her blood lipstick was now visible. If Subaru was considering before, he was  _ certain _ now that his deaths had fucked up his mind more than he thought. Or maybe he had always been a little sexual deviant, and simply didn’t have anyone to bring it out of him.

Echidna then began to lap at his cock with her tongue, going more slowly, more methodical than before. She swiped a loose strand of her now messy hair behind her, right before she ducked her head underneath, letting his prick rest on her face as her wriggling tongue traced the pulsing veins on its underside sensually. Just when Subaru thought she couldn’t get even more dirtier, she did. As her hands glided across his cock, wet and shining with her saliva, she gave a lick to his ballsack.

Subaru arched his back with a loud moan. “O-oh.” The combination of surprise and pleasure made a cocktail he couldn’t describe with words. She licked his wrinkly, somewhat hairy ballsack with slutty enthusiasm, then, without an ounce of shame, popped one of his balls right into her mouth, taking away a single hand from his prick to knead his other testicle. Her nostrils flared slightly as she breathed in his scent, a very distinct musk. She sucked and slobbered over it shamelessly, leaving her cloudy saliva all over it. She then switched to his other ball, hand now kneading the wet and drool covered one. She maneuvered to make one eye visible to Subaru, showing a pink, heart-shaped pupil in it.

Letting it out of her mouth, to a disappointed groan from Subaru, she revealed not even a second later it was simply to escalate the debauchery. Without a hint of hesitation, she  _ dove _ her mouth and nose right into his nutsack, licking, sniffing, and snorting whorishly as she shook her face in his balls. As she finally brought her mouth and hands away from his crotch, face red and covered in stray pubic hair, a few even looking like they had gone up her nose, she looked up at him, directing his eyes to her mouth. She opened her maw, revealing a particularly long strand on her tongue. In a display of raw, wanton sluttiness, she played with it with her tongue, tossing it around, even bringing up a hand to floss her teeth with it like an utter whore. 

Then, right before his eyes, she  _ swallowed _ his pubic hair. With an audible  _ gulp _ , she traced it down her throat with a finger, displaying her willingness to do  _ whatever _ it took to make Subaru  _ hers,  _ **_only_ ** _ hers,  _ **_and no one else’s!_ ** “S-shit, Echidna-chan. That was so fucking  _ dirty _ ,” he muttered in disbelief, bringing Echidna away from her possessive, slightly crazed thoughts of owning him in every way.

“Thank you, Subaru-kun,” she replied with a blush, bringing her hands up to her cheeks, and grinning in a lopsided way. “ _ Anything _ for  _ you _ ,” she finished, smiling in a manner that would have scared off a rational person. Subaru, horny out of his mind and wrapped around her finger, was anything but. “Subaru-kun, do you want to get to the  _ main event _ now?” she inquired, beginning to lay on her back, spreading her legs eagerly for him, revealing her sopping wet pussy. “Subaru-kun. I want you to  _ take me _ . Stick that thing inside of Echidna-chan.  _ Prove _ to me that you belong to Echidna-chan,” she cooed, spreading her drooling lips with her fingers.

Subaru positioned himself above Echidna to take her, body trembling with lust. His eyes were practically shining with pink hearts of pure infatuation. Infatuation for the witch about to steal his first time. For someone he hadn’t even known for a day. The literal witch who had trashed his precious Emilia and Rem. Who had insulted them, and gloated about having him before they did. He should feel bad for them. He should be mad at Echidna for insulting them like she had. He shouldn’t be letting her do as she pleased with him. 

But he wasn’t. He was turned on beyond all belief. By her teasing actions, by her insults towards Emilia and Rem, By her possessive words, how she talked like he was something to be owned. He was letting her do whatever she wanted with him. He’d let her bite his lip hard enough to make him bleed, then use the blood as lipstick to ring his prick with, for fucks sake. Earlier he’d thought she was about to finger his ass dry, and he was ready to let her.

She owned him. She’d wrapped him around her finger. He was eating out of the palm of her hand. And he was happy with it. As he slowly pushed against her cunny with his cock, she brought him in for a kiss. A slow, yet passionate kiss. He began inching his way into her wet pussy as they smooched. He groaned in pleasure from her wet, yet tight pussy gripping his cock. Echidna in turn moaned from the sensation of his cock stretching out her inner walls. She left the kiss with a gasp, blush on her face, saliva connecting their mouths, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “ _ Mine _ ?” It was more gentle this time, like a question instead of a statement.

Subaru said the only word he felt would be the true answer. “Yours,” he groaned out, and then met her lips once more, in a rare show of assertiveness compared to how Echidna had mostly led him through so far. It had gone back to heated and fast-paced, their tongues wrestling with each other and exploring their mouths as Subaru pushed forward. Finally, he bottomed out inside her, cock all the way inside to the base, balls meeting her pussy.

Echidna, seeing Subaru unsure what to do now, instructed him once more. “Pull out, then push back in, Subaru-kun. Thrust back and forth. Really stir up my pussy,” she told him. Following her instructions, Subaru pulled back, then  _ pushed _ in. They moaned in collective ecstasy. “ _ Faster _ ,” she told him.

Subaru, doing as she said, began thrusting in and out of her wet vice. As his hips sped up, their pleasure increased. His cock was churning up the insides of her pussy, which itself was gripping him. Their lips had once more clashed in a lustful make-out session, spit falling out of their mouths and onto each other.

She removed her lips from his, to Subaru’s disappointed whine. “Subaru-kun, let’s try a new position. Sit on the chair,” she instructed. As he sat down, she squatted over him, spreading her pussy. “I believe this is called ‘cowgirl’, yes?” she rhetorically asked as she lowered herself, this new position allowing her to be more active. She started out slow, grinding her body against his. Echidna noticed Subaru’s eyes on her tits, and giggled while cupping them. “Do you like them, Subaru-kun? Go ahead, play with them all you want.”

He couldn’t be faster with the speed he attacked her breasts. His mouth latched onto one, sucking on her nipple, tongue swirling around it. While doing this, his hand was groping her other boob, squeezing it and playing with her nipple. Echidna moaned out her encouragement. “Ah, Subaru-kun, you naughty boy. If you had just asked, I’d have let you play with my titties all you want,” the witch cooed, as she playfully shook her funbags from side to side. While doing this, she had sped up on his cock, now properly riding him. Gravity along with her descending body allowed his prick to go even deeper in her pussy, stretching her out more. Subaru was now motorboating her breasts, eagerly shaking his head in between them, licking and sucking at her bare flesh.

Subaru, showing his inner deviant, briefly left her breasts to give a daring lick at her armpit. “Oh, Subaru-kun,” Echidna cooed, tongue sticking out of the left side of her mouth. “You’re so  _ dirty _ . Are you  _ jealous _ of my sweat? Or do you just want to worship  _ all _ of me?” she playfully questioned him, as Subaru continued licking her body, hearts visible in his eyes. Subaru then felt her pussy  _ clench _ down on his cock suddenly, as Echidna let out a particularly vocal moan. “S-Subaru-kun! I’m coming! My dirty pussy is cumming on your cock!” While saying this, she squirted all over his lower body, juices falling down on his balls, some even landing on his stomach. 

It was all too much for Subaru. Her clenching pussy, her delectable flesh, her swinging boobs. He just couldn’t take it anymore. He felt his balls tighten as cum rushed through his cock. “E-echidna-chan! I’m cumming too!” he warned her.

“Inside,” she told him without a moment’s hesitation. “Do it inside me. Let your load out in my pussy.  _ Do it _ . Unload all your jizz in my pussy. I want you to  _ fill my pussy up _ ,” she hissed, leaving no room for interpretation to what she wanted from him. This was the final nail in the coffin for Subaru. With one last, guttural groan, he came inside of Echidna. She moaned at the feeling of his hot cum inside of her, triggering another orgasm in her. Her pussy tightening only extended Subaru’s ejaculation, even more shooting out. As he was still letting loose his surprising large load, it began to overflow from her stuffed pussy, leaking out in streams of white from her insides. Echidna’s riding had slowed down, trying to savor the moment and elation of his jizz shooting inside of her. “I-inside. Subaru-kun’s cock is coming inside me. My pussy is being stuffed with his hot jizz,” she moaned out as she made an ahegao, face red, tongue sticking out and her eyes, pick hearts shining in them, rolling back.

As Subaru’s orgasm finally ended, Echidna slowly and reluctantly pulled her body off of him. As his cock left her now gaping pussy, more jizz began to spill out onto his lap and the ground. They were both panting from sexual exhaustion. Echidna did a quick spell to clean herself and Subaru up, though she left his jizz inside her pussy. “You were  _ amazing _ , Subaru-kun,” she complimented, with him still panting and seeming more tired than she was. “And don’t think we’re not gonna do this again. You’re  _ mine _ . And I’m yours~” she cooed to Subaru. Echidna pulled another chair up to them, and then laid his head down on her lap. “Of course, we’re gonna have to make sure Emilia and Rem don’t notice anything strange about you. I don’t think they’d take kindly to me having your first time, don’t you agree, Subaru-kun?” she asked him. No response. “Subaru-kun?” she asked once more, before looking down.

Only to discover that the sexual exhaustion of their debaucherous acts, combined with the comfort of her lap pillow,  _ her  _ **_“better than Emilia’s” lap pillow_ ** , had caused him to fall fast asleep, snoring lightly. Gazing at his sleeping face, she blinked before giggling, stroking his cheek. “You’re so  _ cute _ when you’re asleep, did you know that? Get your rest, Subaru-kun, you deserve it,” she told him, now petting his head, causing Subaru to give a pleased moan in his sleep, a smile coming to his face.

As Echidna petted him, she heard a sudden voice that made her blood run cold. “Dna Dna, we’re here for one of your tea parties!” she heard Daphne call out to her from the distance, as the other witches began making their way to her.

While trying to find a way to explain to them why, exactly, she had a living teenager asleep on her lap, one thought came to her mind:

_ Fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Echidna might be in a bit of trouble with the other witches. Wonder what they're gonna think about her new boy toy/obsession.
> 
> Now, a couple of things I have to ask you:
> 
> 1\. Any tips for extending/writing lemon scenes?
> 
> 2\. Did it feel like my characterization of Echidna was overly different? I'll admit I didn't have some of the more Yandere stuff planned out in the first chapter, but I'm just gonna say she was holding back some of the more crazy stuff until Subaru was already under her thrall right now.


	3. Not an actual chapter

This isn't an actual chapter: This is a poll/question

In Chapter One, it was brought to my attention how Satella already uses Subaru-kun, which is what I had Echidna refer to Subaru as through out that chapter and the following.

So, in order to rectify this, I've decided to ask all of you this question: What nickname would you like for Echidna to give Subaru? Something for her to call him? Also, should I go back and edit the last two chapters with it, or say that she just came up with it?

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think of it? Good, bad, arousing?
> 
> Now, as I said above, I will attempt to get a chapter containing intercourse out within the next week.
> 
> Some other things to note:
> 
> If demand is sufficient, I will possibly make this a series of fics shipping Subaru not just with Echidna, but the other Witches as well.


End file.
